David's Angel
by stubbendick26
Summary: Another attempt at twilight and lost boys crossover. Let me know how it is.


Hello everyone my name is Angelina Rose Swan and I have a younger sister who is the bane of my existence. I have waist length platinum blonde hair, silver eyes, C cup breasts, I stand at 5'8'', I have what most men call a hot tamale ass, hourglass figure, I'm slender yet toned, and full pouty lips.

"Angelina get your shit out of my room." Bella yelled, I walked into her room confused, none of my stuff should be in her room. I looked around and everything I got from my grandmother when she passed was sitting on her bed but that's not what she was talking about, she was talking about a shirt that she stole from me.

"Bella I have told you to stay out of my room." I said grabbing my shirt and all the jewelry that belonged to my grandmother.

"Why did you take grandma's things out of my room when they don't belong to you." I asked pissed off.

"You can't have them they should have been mine. Everything is mine. My family, the Cullen's are my friends and future, my dad, my mom, my house, and my truck." she said, I glared at her finally tired of her shit.

"No they're not Bella, you have to share like everybody else. You need to grow up." I said before grabbing grandma's jewelry and getting ready to leave. Bella stared at me with a smirk and ran out of the room crying to dad about how cruel I was to her. I never told her that I started carrying around a tape recorder with me. I walked out of Bella's room with hatred growing, I'm so tired of being known as the black sheep of my family.

"ANGELINA" dad yelled, I knew Bella lied so that I would get in trouble and she would be the perfect angel. I walked out of my room rewinding the recorder and getting it ready.

"Yes dad" I said with a sigh.

"Don't you yes dad me young lady. Why are you always so cruel to your younger sister?" he demanded an answer.

"I have never been cruel to your little princess. Here listen to our whole conversation." I said playing the recorder making dad stare at me then at Bella who was still smirking at me.

"Angelina I am sending you to your aunts in Santa Carla. Bella doesn't need you trying to take everything from her." dad said I stared at him shocked then anger filled it's place.

"Fine, but as of now you are no family of mine." I said walked away to my bedroom to pack my bags. I made sure I had all my grandmother's jewelry, then left on my 1985 triumph motorcycle and left for Santa Carla California. It took 2 days but when I finally arrived I went to a hotel instead of going to my annoying aunts house. I hate my family, if I went to my aunts house she would demand I work, clean house, cook, and go to school. To everyone else my aunt is the perfect mother but in reality she is lazy and a total bitch, her sons are no different. I showered and dressed in tight leather pants, a black halter top, biker boots, a waist length black leather jacket, and braided my long hair before leaving for the night, I put on half knuckle black leather gloves and jumped on my motorcycle. I drove to the boardwalk, parked at Max's video store, before walking around the place looking at everything. I looked up when I heard a small voice call for a Star. It was a little boy maybe 8 years old.

"Hey there little guy are you lost?" I asked crouching down to his level, he looked at me upset.

"Yes ma'am, I'm looking for my brothers. They are known as the lost boys." he said, I nodded and held my hand out for him.

"Come little one, I'll help you." I said, he nodded and followed behind me.

"So tell me where they would usually be?" I asked as we walked, he looked thoughtful then pointed at the carousel. I nodded and we headed over there and sat down on a bench as we went around in circles.

"What is your name anyway?" I asked, he smiled up at me.

"Laddie and you?" he asked, I grinned at the cute kid.

"Angelina but you can call me Angel." I said as a commotion started behind us I looked back and smirked at a gorgeous man in a long leather trench coat.

"That's them" Laddie said, I nodded not taking my eyes off them. I watched as a fat security guard put his baton to the man's throat.

"That's David" Laddie whispered I nodded with a grin as we moved closer to the cop.

"You know you are threatening the wrong man right?" I asked leaning against a pole with Laddie holding onto my hand.

"What do you mean?" the guard asked removing the baton from David's throat.

"He was only defending himself, I saw the whole thing." I said walking forward and winking at the lost boys.

"You are a lying bitch." the surf nazi sneered, I looked over at him then over.

"Sure I am, I don't know you or them why would I lie." I said shrugging then turned and walked off the carousel with Laddie who was giggling at me. I bought Laddie and I some dinner as we waited for the lost boys to find us.

"Why did you do that?" I looked over and smiled at David.

"I felt like it plus he shouldn't have grabbed my ass earlier. Besides your Laddie's brothers I couldn't let you guys get in trouble plus I like stirring a little trouble myself." I said smiling at a giggling Laddie who threw a fry at the wild haired one who caught it with his mouth.

"I'm Angelina by the way but you guys can call me Angel." I said holding my hand out to David, he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"I'm David, this is Paul, Marko, and Dwayne. Was there a girl with Laddie?" he asked I shook all their hands.

"Nice to meet you all and no Laddie was alone when I found him." I said running my hand through Laddie's hair. I saw a wild haired woman coming over to us and sat next to David, I felt my eye twitch.

"Star you left Laddie alone again." David said, she nodded like it was no big deal.

"Well since we can't trust you with our smallest member you will no longer be taking him anywhere alone and you won't be going anywhere alone." David added making Star look at him in shock then stared at me with hatred.

"What are you going to do with Laddie when you have to go somewhere he can't?" Star demanded, David sneered at her.

"Don't worry about Laddie anymore I'll take care of him." David said looking at her then smiled at me.

"If you'll excuse me guys I need to go." I said kissing Laddie on the head before leaving. For weeks I hung out with the Lost boys and Laddie, just getting to know them. Tonight I decided to ask David for a ride on his bike it was awesome. I walked along the boardwalk and smiled as I saw the lost boys sitting on their bikes talking and smoking.

"Hey guys." I said wrapping an arm around Laddie's shoulders while he giggles at me.

"Angel how are you girl?" Paul asked hugging me, I hug him back as well as everyone else.

"I'm good. I wanted to see what my favorite bad boys were doing tonight." I said as leaned against David's bike smiling at them. I have fall in love with David and he knows it.

"Why don't you come with us to our place?" David asked holding his hand out for me.

"I'd love to." I said grabbing his hand and getting on his bike behind him, I wrapped my arms around him. David looked over and saw Star walking with a human boy and he narrowed his eyes.

"Let's go. We got a problem." he said and we looked over to see what had pissed him and we all rolled our eyes. I helped Dwayne strap Laddie to himself as he got on his motorcycle, I got back on with David and held onto him. I watched with interest as we rode over towards Star, I finally noticed she dressed like a gypsy which made her look stupid, she was talking to a boy with longish light brown hair.

"Where are you going Star?" David asked and I could see he wasn't happy at all.

"For a ride, this is Michael." she said and her eyes glanced over when she noticed me, when she saw me glaring at her she looked back at David quickly.

"Let's go Star." Michael said and Star went to move towards his bike.

"Star" David said again sternly. Star frowned and reluctantly moved to get on the back of Paul's bike who was smirking at Michael now.

"You know where the Hudson's bluff is? Overlooking the point?" asks David then gunning up his engine, smirking. The others followed suit, making me laugh a little. Michael looked us over before scoffing.

"I can't beat you bike David." he replied and Paul chuckled and I smiled over at him, everyone was also chuckling.

"You don't have to beat me Michael. You just have to keep up." says David before taking off with the rest of us following. We whooped and laughed as we rode down the stairs and down the beach at top speeds. At one point we slowed down when we took to the woods and I saw they were letting Michael pass to ride beside us, and I could tell David was playing chicken with Michael. I laughed when I saw a cliff up a head and saw Michael lay down his bike before reaching the edge. Since I knew they were vampire's I knew we wouldn't get hurt and he was able to stop the bike just on the edge, making me laugh. The guys told me they were vampires while we were talking on the boardwalk earlier today and it just made me love David more. The other boys jumped off their bikes and ran to help David when Michael got up and punched David in the face.

"Hey watch it moron." I said to Michael as he came close to hitting me making David glare at Michael for a moment.

"Just me and you. Come on. Me and you." Michael said and I watched with a smirk as the others pulled Michael off David who just smirked at him.

"How far would you be willing to go Michael?" asks David as he and Michael stare each other down.

"This way babe." David said coming back over to get me. I smiled and let him help me off the bike and led me by the hand down a set of long stairs, Laddie held my other hand, past danger signs, and into the mouth of a cave.

"Where are we?" Michael asked and I chuckled as David pulled me past Michael to in his disabled wheelchair.

"Get the rock box dude." Paul told Laddie who laughed and nodded, running to fetch an old boom box.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about 80 years ago. Too bad they built it right on top of the San Andreas Fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header into the crack." David told Michael as he lead him around the room.

"Yeah so check it out Mikey." Paul said as he lit a cigarette from where he stood on the fountain. I lit my own cigarette while I talked with Dwayne.

"Marko. Food." David yelled. Marko who had been playing with some birds stood up. David came over to me, lifted me up and sat down putting me on his lap wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

"Thank you Marko." I yelled, he stopped and stared at me for a moment then smiled before bowing making us all laugh, before he left out the cave in search of food.

"Oh yeah. Angel, Star, Star, Angel." David introduced with a smirk knowing I couldn't stand the chick, but I nodded towards her anyway towards the corner she was hiding in with a scared look on her face.

"I'm Michael." Michael said to me as he nodded towards me, I nodded back leaning back into David's chest.

"See this is what I love about this place. You ask and you receive." David said as Marko walked in.

"Feeding time boys and Princess." Marko called making me throw a lighter at him smacking him in the side of the head.

"Don't call me princess" I sneered. The boys started laughing at the look on Marko's face. I grabbed 3 cartons of Chinese for David, Laddie, and I before sitting down next to Laddie and eating. I watched silently as David handed a box to Michael.

"No thanks." Michael waved off, and I watched David's smirk grow. I looked over at Laddie who was giggling at the chicken that fell off his chop sticks.

"It's only rice. Don't you like rice? 1 billion Chinese people can't be wrong?" David asked and we all laughed quietly as Michael reluctantly took it and took a bite. I wiped Laddie's face who had sauce all over his cheeks. I smiled at Laddie before kissing the top of his head.

"Watch this." Dwayne whispered into my ear making me watch David more closely, I nodded while eating some more sesame chicken.

"So how do you like those maggots, Michael?" David asked, Michael who looked at him sharply.

"What?" Michael asked as we all laughed quietly.

"Maggots, you're eating maggots how do they taste?" David asked and Michael snorts before looking down. I watched fascinated as Michael gasp in horror and drops the box of rice on the floor, spitting out what was in his mouth. The boys laughed loudly at this.

"Now that was rude." I said loud enough for Michael to hear and he glared at me. I raised an eyebrow at him daring him to say or do something.

"David's good at mind tricks. Stop glaring at my sister before I remove your eyes." Dwayne whispered half to me then sneered at Michael making me giggle.

"Leave him alone." Star calls out looking at Michael in alarm.

"Ah Chill out girl." Paul tells her glaring and she shuts up.

"Stupid bitch." I whispered, Dwayne laughed while wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry Michael. Just a joke. No hard feelings huh?" David said and Michael shakes his head no. David hands him a box of noodles and Michael turns his head away.

"They're worms." Michael says and everyone laughs again.

"Worms. They're not worms." David says putting a noodle in his mouth and smirked at Michael.

"See just noodles." David adds and Michael takes the box from him and looks inside. I could tell by the look on his face he was trying to figure out what the hell happened. Laddie started yawning.

"Come on little man and I'll tuck you into bed." I said standing up and picking Laddie up, Dwayne showed me where to lay Laddie down for the night.

"Goodnight little man." I said kissing his forehead after pulling the blankets up to his chin.

"Goodnight Angel and Dwayne. Will I see you tomorrow Angel?" Laddie asked, I smiled at him.

"Sure honey, if I'm not here when you wake, then you will see me at the boardwalk." I said turning off the light and followed Dwayne back to the couch where we sat down and started talking with each other.

"Marko" David calls him over and whispers in his ear. Marko nods and walks out of the room. Everyone gets quiet then as Star moves to stand behind Michael, Marko comes back into the room carrying a wine bottle, covered in gold jewels and hands it carefully to David and goes back to biting his thumb. David takes a sip and I watch as he closes his eyes in pleasure before opening them back up again and pins Michael with a stare.

"Drink this Michael. Be one of us." David says, holding out the bottle. Michael shakes his head at first so David turns to me.

"Angel babe, be one of us." he says holding it to Dwayne who gives it to me. I look into David's eyes for a moment before putting the bottle to my lips and taking 3 big gulps and the others cheered for me. Dwayne hands the bottle back to David. I walk over to David and stood behind him wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed his neck.

"Come on Michael." David coxes and Michael not wanting to be shown out by a girl takes the bottle.

"Don't Michael, you don't have to. It's blood." Star tells him as he was about to drink out of the bottle, we all looked over as he snorts not believing her as the boys start chanting his name quietly, and David pulled me infront of him and sat me down on his lap holding me tightly to him. I watched as Star starts backing away in fear.

"Yeah right. Blood." Michael says and takes several drinks as the boys start cheering.

"Let's go for a ride boys. Trains coming." David calls and the boys yell in joy as they follow David out, on his way passed me he grabbed my hand and pulled me along while I giggled, taking Michael with us. I got onto David's bike with him and held on tightly.

"What are we doing here?" Michael asked as we walked on train tracks after we stopped.

"Michael wants to know what we're doing here. Marko." David calls back with his arm around my shoulder and Marko laughs.

"Who wants to know?" Marko calls back, I started giggling still feeling high from drinking David's blood.

"Michael wants to know." David and Paul say together and Paul snickers.

"Marko" David says looking towards him. Marko smiles his wide grin before walking towards the edge and giving Michael a wave.

"See ya Michael." Marko says and jumps over the edge. Dwayne jumps quietly with a snap of his fingers after winking at me.

"Later dude." Paul says with a salute before jumping.

"Come on Michael join us." David taunts before looking at me, I nod and walk over to the edge after kissing him and jumped down grabbing the bar before falling too far. I smile at the boys as David joins us.

"Michael Emerson. Come on down." David taunts again and Michael finally relents and eases himself down. Paul and Marko try to kick each other and I chuckle at them. I hang there and close my eyes. The blood running through me made me so hyperaware of everything at the moment.

"Train." Dwayne called out and a few moments later I heard the whistle of the train coming. When it rolled over top of us I laughed as the bars vibrated and I felt like I was doing some daredevil stuff. I looked over and saw Marko and Dwayne let go. I gasped as one by one my brothers fall.

"Don't worry Angel." David whispered, I looked at him and nodded.

"Bombs away." Paul said as he too let go. I looked over at David who nodded at me. I nodded back trusting him and let go falling into the fog. I blacked out only to wake up in an unfamiliar room.

"Angel" I looked up as Laddie raced into the room and jumped onto the bed with me, I smiled at him, I sat up and hugged him.

"Good morning baby. Are you hungry sweetheart?" I asked, he nodded.

"Alright let's go see if we can't find something for you." I said as we walking into the kitchen and found some food in there. I cooked some eggs, bacon, and toast for him. I handed him the plate, he stared at it for a moment, took a bite, then started shoveling it into his mouth.

"Slow down son or your going to choke." I said laughing as I cooked for the other boys, they came in shocked at the breakfast I made.

"Honey you didn't have to cook for us." David said wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my neck.

"I know but I wanted to." I said just as Star walked in.

"Don't be such a pig Laddie, save some for the rest of us." Star said smacking Laddie in the back of the head, I walked up to her and punched her in the face.

"I told you not to touch Laddie bitch. Don't talk to him, and leave him alone. He is not being a pig and there is plenty for everyone unless your that selfish that you don't let a growing boy get his fill of nutrients. Stay away from my family Star or you will not live to see the next morning, I don't care what anyone says. You are dissposable Star and Laddie is worth a hell of a lot more to us than you are." I sneered at Star as she laid on the ground, I went over to Laddie to check on him and he looked upset.

"Eat as much as you want son, I made more than enough for everyone, don't listen to her." I said kissing him on his head and finished a big bowl of eggs and placed it on the table proving to Laddie there was enough food for everybody. I sat down next to Laddie and made my plate while Dwayne sat on his other side and David sat on my other side. After eating, I cleaned up while Dwayne went to clean Laddie up. Star was ordered to stay in the cave for the night.

"Let's head to the boardwalk. I have a feeling Michael will be looking for us tonight plus Angel will need to feed I can feel your hunger getting stronger." David told us and we nodded before heading to the bikes, Laddie stayed in as well not wanting to see the death of so many people yet. David took us to the beach where I fed no problem and felt so much better. We were standing on the railing overlooking the boardwalk. We were all just chatting and laughing. We were standing on the railing overlooking the boardwalk.

Michael stormed up to shove Marko out of his way to David.

"Whoa." I said as I was almost knocked off the railing, it's a good thing I was holding onto Dwayne's arm laughing at a joke he told so I didn't fall. Michael grabbed David by the jacket and demanded answers.

"Where is she?" David chuckled looking over towards us before smirking at Michael but I could tell by his eyes that he was angry about Michael almost knocking me off the railing. Not at all bothered by his anger.

"Take it easy Michael." David said, I pulled my braid from behind me and put it over my shoulder.

"Where's Star, David?" Michael repeated, I glared at this idiot and was ready to defend my mate.

"Michael if you ever want to see Star again, you better release me before my mate tears you apart and you better come with us now." David said pushing Michael off his jacket, brushing it off then looked at me with a grin and wrapped me in his arms, he said kissing my forehead, before leading us to the bikes. Michael looked at all of us before agreeing to follow us. I held onto David as we rode into the woods and parked at the bottom of a small hill under a rather large tree. David helped me off the bike and pulled me up the hill and helped me into the tree. I looked back to see Michael still sitting on his bike.

"Michael." David said quietly. "Over here..." he told Michael. There was a large group of partiers listening to music on the beach and I felt my stomach roll in hunger. I needed to feed again.

"You don't wanna miss this." David said. Michael got off his bike and got up in the tree with us and looked around. I could feel the excitement grow from the boys and myself as we watched our prey.

"Initiation's over, Michael." David said. Michael looked over to him.

"Time to join the club." David said turning to face him, his face was vamped out. I felt my face change as well and I looked down at Michael. Michael was looking at us one by one with a look of horror on his face and we were smirking at him.

"Hi Michael." Marko teased giving a little wave. David smirked before taking flight towards our prey. I grabbed David's hand as he flew off. David and I fed and killed together as we knew Michael was watching as we ripped into our victims and enjoyed it. Afterwards I helped throw the bodies into the fire and smiled as the boys cheered. I looked over and saw Michael was no longer in the tree so we followed David over and looked down at Michael. I stood between Dwayne and David. I knew we all must look a fright. Standing there in the dark, blood, hair messed up and panting from the feed but all I could think about was David. I ran my hand up his back and heard him purr.

"So," David started. "Now you know what we are. Now you know what you are. You'll never grow old, Michael, and you'll never die. But you must feed." he said before wiping his face. I handed him a napkin I keep on me for Laddie. We all started laughing. Michael put his head down then got up and ran to his bike before leaving out as fast as he could.

"Well that went great." I commented making everyone burst out laughing. David took me to my hotel room where I grabbed my things and moved into the cave with the guys and played with Laddie. David took me to a bedroom off our sleeping area and laid me on the bed, it was time we consummated our mating. David kissed me so passionately that I don't even remember when we lost our clothes. David thrust into me quickly riding me of my innocence, he held still when I gasp in pain, I lifted my hips letting him know I was ready. David started thrusting softly into me, but soon it wasn't enough and I was begging him to move faster and harder which he did. When I reached my climax I bit David on his neck marking him as mine, and he did the same. Once we came down we dressed and went to our sleeping champers with our brothers. I went to sleep with David holding me upside down with the other guys. I was woken up when I heard someone talking.

"I thought they'd be in coffins?" I heard someone ask.

"That's exactly what this place is. One great big coffin." said another voice as they got closer and I struggled to open my eyes.

"Remember, you just have to kill the leader.", I knew they were going to fail since I knew who the leader is and he doesn't come here.

"We don't know which one the leader is." I heard as I struggled harder to wake up I knew there was danger.

"I guess we'll just have to kill them all. Let's start with the little one. First come, first staked." they said and my eyes snapped opened finally to see 3 humans in the room with us and one was standing on the ladder holding a stake to Marko.

"NOO" I yelled flying down knocking the boy off the ladder he never got anywhere Marko but I was hit in the arm by the point of the stake.

"You're dead meat." David yelled out and the humans screamed and scrambled to get out of there with Dwayne and David on their asses. I knelt down on the ground and healed my arm.

"They took Star and Laddie out of the cave. Once the sun goes down we'll go fetch them and deal with Michael." David said and we all agreed, ready to take out the threat.

"How are you?" David asked me wrapping me up in his arms.

"I'm healed but I'll need to feed." I said smiling at everyone.

"Angel was able to keep her powers and healed herself." Paul said making everyone stare at me shocked.

"Awesome babe." David said smiling at me and kissed my head. Once the sun went down Paul went out and got a couple of humans for us to feed off of, after we were done we disposed of the bodies, then headed to the Emerson household. The Emerson's died quickly, especially after Max heard what happened. I never heard from my family again and they never came looking for me, but I didn't care, I was happy with my mate, brothers, and son. Star died with the Emerson's.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
